


An Experience

by Vacant_Heart



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Oh god, Rated T for swearing, bro it's about to get weeeird, gem au where everyone on earth is half-gem half-human, i can't believe i wrote a fic about this, lowkey steven universe, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: I felt myself trip forward and I knew this wouldn't end up too well if Stephen didn't step out of the way. The world seemed to come to a slow as I was sent into the air, I cursed gravity for being the way it was. The tall man couldn't turn around in time to realize what was happening before I crash landed into him with a yelp, I was sure that I've just ruined my chances with him.





	An Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was inspired to post this after seeing only one x reader for this tall boy o u o I hope you enjoy!

Fusion. It was a simple two syllable word, yet it held so much weight to it. To fuse was to become a new person. To fuse was to show a wonderful relationship among two gems, although some fusions didn't work out too well. 

I trailed the tips of my fingers against the surface of my gem, which was a(n) (Gem) embedded into my _____. I shifted my gaze to the man seated across from me, watching him type away on his PC without any acknowledgement that I was staring. My mind was spinning just seeing him, he wasn't any typical guy. He was Stephen Merchant, a famed actor and comedian. I realized that I was almost like him, since I've written a couple books that did get a fair share of popularity.

Okay maybe I was lying, we were no where near the same scale of fame. It amazed me how we were even writing the same script, and in the same stuffy room for that matter. He had the best kind of humor and his personality was charming. He was a Golden Topaz, the round gem replaced his belly button. It suited him, since he was always going on about how the world was so beautiful. I sort of agreed with that statement, since there were still hidden corruptions in the world left. My mind trailed back to fusion and I was filled with curiosity. What would a Topaz-(Gem) fusion even make? I wondered if he would let me fuse with him if I asked. I've never even fused with another person before, if I messed up that would be embarrassing. 

"(Y/n), you've been staring at me for a while now. What's up?" 

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and I averted my gaze to my own laptop to avoid eye contact. I laughed nervously, "Oh it was nothing! I was just uhm, I was just thinking of what to write for the script." Great cover, (Y/n). I scolded myself for not having a better excuse, he must think I'm a creep now. 

He bit his lip and pulled his face closer to his screen, squinting to read the script better. I arched a brow, he had his glasses on. I looked back to my computer screen and read the last few sentences, trying to remember what we were previously writing about. The script was all on a shared document upon us writers, it was just that Stephen and I were supposed to write some scenes as a pair. 

"So far we've written one scene, and I've just finished the rest of the proof-reading. Let's try to get the draft for the second scene in and finish the rest of it tomorrow." He insisted, giving me an assuring smile. I felt my face turn hot and I nodded, quickly turning my gaze back to my computer. I read the time on the clock and sighed, we still had a few hours of work left. I shifted in my seat and a comfortable silence fell between us. Although it was nice sharing an office with him, I just wished the room was bigger. It was actually quite small, which resulted in us having to share a work table. I smiled softly to myself, this project was worth it either way if I got to spend countless hours in a room with Stephen Merchant. 

~Timeskip~ 

"So, what do you think about getting drinks with Ricky, Karl, and me?" The question was surprising to hear, I never thought someone like Stephen would ask me to go out for drinks. Although it was an exciting offer, it brought me a little social anxiety and the thought of fourth-wheeling them. 

"As long as I'm not being a bother, I wouldn't want to intrude." We neared the elevators and I had to make a quick decision of whether to go or not, I still had a little time to make up an excuse to not go.

"No of course not! I asked Ricky and he said he was planning on asking you as well, since you quote on quote 'Have to deal with me' end quote." He pouted playfully before pushing the button on the bottom. Soon enough, there was a loud 'ding' and one of the elevator doors opened. We entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the first floor, luckily no one else was in here. 

"Well then, I'd be happy to go." I smiled as the doors closed, the pull of the elevator following shortly. 

"Great! This will be fun, I promise." Stephen smiled in excitement and leaned against one of the walls. 

"Don't break that promise." I joked, earning a chuckle from him. The elevator was soon filled with silence and I let my mind trail back to fusion. I sighed and leaned against the wall behind us, wondering what Stephen thought about fusion. Maybe it was best if I stopped thinking about it, I blame my huge crush on Stephen for this.. I never really understood how he was single. He'd tell me stories of embarrassing things he's done on dates and how he's been rejected many times, but it made no sense to me. He was smart, funny, tall, and those were just a few characteristics I loved about him. I felt the pull of the elevator slow to a stop, the digital screen above the floor buttons indicated that we were now on the first floor. 

"Ricky's going to be picking us up, if you're not bothered by that." He informed as the grey elevator doors opened. 

"That's fine with me, I had to use the bus since my roommate had to borrow my car." I replied, stepping out and onto the Travertine-tiled floor. The first floor seemed to be somewhat empty, despite a few people passing by to head to the elevators. We walked side by side to the back entrance, since it was a short cut to the employee's large indoor parking facility. I held the door to the exit for him, letting him walk through first. 

"Seems a bit backwards, but thank you." He flashed a charming smile before exiting. I followed in suite with a grin, descending down the small set of concrete stairs. I felt a cold breeze brush pass me, immediately making me rub my arms on instinct. My ears picked up the sound of heavy rain and I was happy that the employees had indoor parking. 

I was halfway down the stairs before I suddenly lost my footing. Stephen was already at the bottom of the stairs, unfazed until he heard the sound of my shoes squeak once I slipped. I felt myself trip forward and I knew this wouldn't end up too well if Stephen didn't step out of the way. Time seemed to slow down as I was falling through the air, gravity doing what it usually did. He couldn't turn around fast enough and register what was happening before I crash landed into him with a yelp coming from the both of us. I felt a foreign feeling between us as we fell to the floor, I had closed my eyes to brace for the incoming fall. Once I felt my shoulder hit the hard surface, I realized that this possibly ruined all of my chances with him. After a few aching moments, I calmed my breathing and knew I had to apologize for causing a scene. 

I opened my eyes and that damned stair case was the first thing I saw. I looked around for Stephen. No, I looked for (Y/n). Wait, why would I look for myself? I looked at my legs and did a double take, I do not remember putting on a pair of jeans today. It all became clear to me once I realized the lack of the other person. 

"Stephen?" I looked at my feet, or more so, our feet and knew that we had fused. 

"(Y/n), did we fuse?" I wasn't in control of what I was saying, Stephen was. We, I? What pronouns did I, or we have to use? We got up quickly and carefully dusted off our clothes, also doing an examination of the newly combined articles of clothing. It was like Stephen had thought, our clothes have combined into a whole new style. It had a hint of Stephen's classiness to it, while it held a hint of my own style put into it as well. 

"Well this is new." Our voice was somewhat deep, I heard it bounce off of the walls. We talked slowly to make sure we were on the same page. 

"Ricky's going to be here any minute, what do we do?" Stephen was the one that asked that question. 

"I-I don't know, I've never fused before!" I felt my mind start to panic and I could feel ourselves unwinding. 

"Hol-y shit." 

I quickly pulled myself back together and we turned around to see the intruder. It was Ricky Gervais, he wore a look of shock and his mouth was agape. Ricky had the gem of a pearl, it was an oval implanted into the nape of his neck. 

"H-Hey, Ricky." I let Stephen be in control of our voice, since he knew Ricky far more than I did. Our voice was shaky and unstable, probably just a thing that happens to new fusions. "

I was just about to greet you the moment I saw Stephen, but now you two seem to be.." He looked us up and down, trailing off his sentence. 

"Fused, yes. Do you know how to deal with this?" We gestured to our fused selves frantically. 

Ricky smiled and shook his head, "Nah mate, I've never even been fused with someone for more than five seconds. Can't even imagine what it feels like for your partner (Y/n) right now." He chuckled. He was right. It was all so new to me, I've always had to look up to talk to Ricky. But now, I had to crane my neck down just to see him. 

"She's never fused before." 

Ricky looked even more shocked than before, "Fuckin' hell, are you fucking serious? I feel like you've stolen something from her." He joked, "I'm surprised you guys are even managing to stay fused." He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and stared at us. I looked at our hands and Stephen realized that we had only one set of arms, unlike other fusions. This surely was an experience, to stay in harmony with someone else and working together to be one person. Our fusion remained stable, I trusted him and he returned the feeling. I was glad to finally find out what being fused felt like, although how it started wasn't exactly ideal. 

"I think she wants to stay fused, Ricky." I felt like it was a bad thing, but the thought quickly rid itself. 

"How come you're doing all the talking?" Ricky pointed at us. I felt a shift and knew that it was my turn to talk. 

"I thought he should be in control, since he knows you better." I was slightly shaken by the unfamiliar voice, but I accepted it. 

"Huh, I see what you mean. How is it, being fused with the world's tallest man?" He chuckled. 

"I've never felt so close to the ceiling." Our lips curved into a smile, Stephen must've liked what I said. 

Ricky laughed and took a glance behind him, "Well then, Stephen-(Y/n) fusion. Let's head to the car, we still have drinks to get." He started walking but stopped a few seconds later and turned around, "You guys aren't going like that, are you?" Part of me wanted to stay fused, but it was only right to defuse. We both agreed on defusing, and soon enough I felt myself become an individual again. Once we defused, I was returned to my usual self. 

Apparently our de-fusion put us into an awkward position. His hand was on the small of my back and I was leaning into it, trusting him that he wouldn't drop me. His other hand was on the back of my leg, holding me into a slight dip. My hands were tangled into his hair, pressing his forehead against mine. We stared into each other's eyes and I felt like I could curl up into a ball and die right there. My face heated up and I looked away, moving my hands to his shoulders to steady myself. He set my leg down and let me straighten my posture before pulling away. He cleared his throat and rested his hands on his waist. 

"Pretending that never happened." Stephen coughed. 

"Yup, definitely need a drink after this." I said after him, running a hand through my hair. Ricky watched us in amusement, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossing his arms. 

"Alright, well if you two love-birds are done screwing about, we have a place to go to." With that said, he turned around and started walking. Stephen and I exchanged a glance before following him. We walked in silence, the only sounds being our footsteps and the sound of the hard rain hitting the roof. I felt like I've done something wrong, maybe I should apologize to him for being so clumsy. 

"Stephen," I said softly, but loud enough for him to hear me. He looked down to me with a towering height and I felt my confidence drop. 

"Yes (Y/n)?" he asked, adjusting his glasses. 

I rubbed the back of my neck and licked my lips, "I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier." 

He shook his head, "It's not your fault, love. If we hadn't fused, then you could have had a bad injury." His voice was soft and heartening, I felt my worries go away from hearing that sentence. He stopped in his tracks and I did the same, I had to say something to him. 

"Thanks for being there for me." I rubbed my elbow and looked down to the floor, I was a little flustered from being with him for so long. 

"It's no problem." I felt his gaze on me, and I knew it would be polite to look up. 

"Please don't tell me you two are going to be a perma-fusion." I turned my head to see Ricky leaning against his car, quirking a brow at us in amazement at our exchange. Stephen and I looked at each other, and then back to Ricky. 

"We'll see about that." Stephen laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Looking forward to hopefully post more x readers with Stephen :)


End file.
